The Mix Up
by j-bone flinstone
Summary: Harry and Percy are alike how?
1. Half Bloods?

**Like I said I am a Percy Jackson fan too. Hope this is better than the first. Although, it is a cross over.**

Chapter 1: Half-bloods?

Percy woke with a start. He was having nightmares again. Nightmares are never a good omen. The last time he had a nightmare was one year and two months ago when he defeated Gaea in the last demigod war. Tonight a large shadow restated a prophecy in Latin he heard long ago.

"_Two half-bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall. An Oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death." _

He hadn't thought about that prophecy since the war, but it now seemed different. He thought it was seven demigods not two. He thought that was unusual. He went and told his girlfriend Annabeth.

Voldmort was dead. Then why was his scar searing with pain? It had been one year and two months since Harry had defeated Voldmort. It also had been that time since his scar hurt. This is the scar that Voldmort gave him and whenever Voldmort felt deep emotion or was close by the scar hurt. So why now he thought. He was at the Burrow in Ron's room. The ghoul upstairs was groaning as usual, but yet something was wrong.

"Harry get down here for breakfast."

"One minute!"

He ran downstairs wondering. He thought he should tell Ron and Hermione later.

'You can't!" said Annabeth

"I have to. The Gods gave me that dream for a reason. Come on, you know dreams are not ment to be ignored" argued Percy

"Yeah but… Why can't I go with you"

"The prophecy said two half-bloods and I have a feeling I am going to meet the other on the way. Plus you know you're the only person I like to fight side-by-side with."

"Ok fine"

Percy embarked on his quest with his first destination in mind: London

Mean while Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking through Diagon Alley throughout London shopping.

**I hope you liked it. Again keep those reviews coming. EXPECT NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**


	2. Half God or Half Wizard?

**Part 2, Oh yeah**

Chapter 2: Half-God or Half-Wizard?

The muggle watched the news with a puzzled expression on her face. A unstoppable forest fire raging in Yellowstone national park. This message kept flashing across the screen while the man talking stated a nor'easter was raging across the East coast. This was very weird because it was perfectly calm and sunny in New York where she lived. Well she did have her son in front of her and that would make any sky sunny.

"Hey Percy it is good to see you. I missed you so much."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down Diagon Alley in deep discussion.

"Harry it is NOT good that your scar hurt. You should ask Mr. Weasley about it."

"Hermione I am fine. I don't want to bother him with my problems."

"Harry come on this could turn into all our problem and my dad won't mind."

"Fine"

They continued on there way and did not even notice were they were going. They soon stumbled across unfriendly people in Knockturn Alley. They caught there mistake to late and made a run for it. Without thinking they turned into the muggle world. Quickly lost they stumbled into a cab and drove to a local restaurant.

"Percy it is so good to see you!"

"You to mom, but I can't stay long"

"Why?"

"I am on a quest to find a half-blood that will help me. I just thought I would stop in to say hi on the way to London."

"Why are you going to London?"

"I heard there is an unusual amount of strange activity in that area."

"Ok"

Percy left with new-born hope. After borrowing a Pegasus from Reyna back at Camp Jupiter he could go anywhere. He rode/flew to a mini mart and stopped for supplies. After he bought them the cashier followed him to the parking lot. It was suspicious so he checked is pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. The cashier turned toward him and turned into a Fury. The fight immediately broke out. Percy uncapped the pen and a golden sword appeared with Anaklusmos or Riptide in English engraved on the blade. He fought the monster from the underworld and sliced it in half turning it to ash. He barely escaped but finally made it to London.

The restaurant Harry was at was barely even a building anymore. Old followers of Voldmort arrived and it turned into a chaotic battle. Hermione and Ron had to escape without Harry, but he still beat them. Now Harry was alone on a mission that didn't even have an objective.

**Again HOPE FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. The Meeting!

Chapter 3: The Meeting!

Percy saw an explosion from the sky on the Pegasus and immediately flew toward it. He arrived at a blown up restaurant. Fire fighters were surrounding the area and sirens kept going off. No one took any notice to the giant Pegasus because of the mist (a way to hide magical objects from mortals) except for one boy with black shaggy air and broken glasses: Harry

Harry was shocked to see a guy fly down on a pearly white huge horse with wings. He was even more shocked to see that no one noticed it but him. The guy was looking right at him as if Harry could solve all his problems. It was: Percy

"Are you a half-blood?" questioned Percy

"Yeah, how did you know" stuttered Harry. He was definitely not use to people flying a Pegasus then asking if he was a half-blood. That was a new experience.

"You could see my horse and mortals cant."

"What is a mortal?"

"A non demigod, people without powers, regular people."

"Oh so a muggle"

"Sure, but you said you were a half blood. Half of what?"

"A wizard of course, you aren't"

"No I am half god"

Percy explained to Harry all about the two camps and how there was Roman and Greek. He explained that monsters always try to attack him and every other demigod. Harry watched bewildered at the news of different kinds of half bloods. When Percy was finished Harry explained everything about pure bloods, half bloods, and muggle borns. He explained about the defeat of Voldmort and what was left of his followers.

"So you're telling me that dreams are from the gods and they warned you the world will be destroyed by a storm or fire." Harry said

"Yeah, and a forest fire is at Yellowstone park. Also a nor'easter is attacking the east coast. This is not good" Percy said, stating the obvious. "That is storm and fire."

"Yikes"

"That is not all. We need to find the cause of the storms and defeat it together. Also according to the prophecy we will almost die doing it."

"Great"


	4. A Nor'easta

**It is nearing the end. I am glad I could write this for you, but don't worry it is not over yet.**

Chapter 4: The Nor'easter

Percy and Harry set of to the nor'easter first because they thought that would be the easiest. Percy can control water and Harry can fly overhead on his broomstick to see what was causing it. They knew it was not just some regular old natural disaster. There was always a reason for things.

On their way death eaters and monsters continued to attack. Most of the time Harry could just shoot spells at the monsters to kill them and Percy could just show some fancy moves with his sword and the death eaters would scatter.

"How do you fight like that?" yelled Harry during one of the larger battles.

"How do you use magic?" Percy questioned while chopping two monsters in half spewing golden blood over the ground and turning them into ash.

Harry had just cast a spell and a huge explosion caused the death eaters to scatter. The trees around them were engulfed in flame by the time they won the battle. Harry used a spell to douse the flames while Percy kicked around the monster dust to stop them from reforming. They were an army of two.

"Hey Percy we should stop for a break and buy some food" panted Harry.

"Yeah I agree, there is a minimart just down the hill and we have just enough money"

They continued on their way knocking monsters and death eaters aside and finally they made it to Boston harbor alive. It was a tornado of icy water and thunderous rain cascading down the sky. Harry mounted his broom and flew over head. Inside the whirlpool an enormous water nymph was causing the whirlpool and multiple death eaters were supplying a steady stream of water toward it.

Percy's fighting skills took over. He controlled the water has best has he could and made a wave push him forward to the water nymph. He stabbed and sliced away at the monster.

Meanwhile Harry was on his broom shooting spells left and right at the death eaters. It seemed it was every one of Voldmort's old followers. Six of them got hit and plunged into the water, three ran away from Percy's sword and a lot more were shooting spells at Harry. While Harry was attacking he also was simultaneously shooting shield charms in front of the nymph's weapon so it could not hit Percy. It only subdued the attacks for a few minutes but it helped.

Percy was just beating the nymph with Harry's help. As the nymph backed away he stepped forward to chase it while clearing a path of death eaters for Harry's sake. Finally when there was only a few death eaters left he made a run for it and slammed his sword right through the nymph's arm making it drop its weapon. Roaring in pain he doubled over and knocked Harry off his broom.

Harry had just enough time to stop the splintering broom segments from hitting Percy before he plunged into the water. It was freezing cold and immediately it numbed Harry. He was about to black out. He wanted to die, then suddenly a strong hand pulled him up and threw him on the beach. It all turned black…

**Ah Ah cliffhanger. Wait for next chapter soon!**


	5. Dreaming

Chapter 5: The Dream

"What do you want?" Yelled Harry

"I will not hurt you. I am here to give you advice. Your friend right now is finishing of the nymph and is very week."

"Let me help him!"

"No he will succeed without your valiant fighting. He will be weak and so are you. You can't go to Yellowstone. You will die. The world will be destroyed anyway if you go or not."

"I can't trust you!"

"All you have to do is kill Percy. Then you can go home. Live a normal life, maybe even marry Ginny and have kids. Would that not be what you always wanted? It is your decision, you make it."

The world turned into a swirling mass of black and grey. Harry was suffocating. He couldn't breathe. Is this what the prophecy meant "an oath to keep with the final breath"? Was this his final breath, was that his oath? Then it all stopped.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY, Wake up!" Percy pleaded

"Wh… What"

"You're awake! I didn't know if you were alive"

Harry told him all about his dream (leaving out Ginny) and how he talked with a large dark shadow. At this Percy said that was the same shadow that talked to me in my dream and then let Harry continue.

"We will get through this together. If I have to die for something important I will." Stated Percy

"Thanks, but I won't let you die. By the way, how did you beat the nymph?"

Percy described how he scared the remaining death eaters away and finally threw his sword right at the nymph turning it to ash. Harry was awed at the heroic acts and thought he shall never kill him even if it meant Harry would die.

"Come on Harry we should go to Yellowstone now ."

"Yeah"


	6. Yellowstone National Park

Chapter 6: Yellowstone National Park

Harry and Percy stumbled into the park full of heat and fire. They fought their way through many battles and they finally arrived. The park was a roaring mass of red and orange flames. In the center of the fire was a whirling green flame larger than life.

"It is Greek fire, unstoppable by mortals and hardly tamable by demigods." Percy explained "That is bad news."

Harry saw ahead a large earthy mass rising from the ground. It was monster in size and it held a large club above its head.

"A giant" Both, Percy and Harry yelled.

"I guess we both had to fight that kind of monster" said Harry

"Yeah"

They stormed down the hill into the fire. Harry shot water ahead so he could go through and Percy used the little water in the grass, plus the trees to send it ahead to douse the flame. It hardly did any good but at least it made a path to the center. There was so much smoke they could not breathe or see. They continually tripped and crashed into trees. All around them was engulfed in flame. There was no way out. They couldn't breathe. Finally an enormous tree crashed down leaving a path that was closing fast. Harry and Percy sprinted through the debris and came to a clearing with no fire, except for the center with the Greek fire. The giant was standing in the middle of it.

"How do we get through" asked Harry

"Go straight through"

"What?"

"You shoot water into the sky and I will put extra force on it. I will get in and you will stop wasting the water and I will fight the giant. I swear I will not come out until the giant is dead."

"The prophecy, an oath to keep with the final breath, that was your oath.

"Bye" With that he jumped in to the flames.

Harry shot water into the sky toward him and he watched as it was controlled to move right at the fire with a lot of force. Harry kept shooting the water when the ground behind him shook a little. A heard of centaur barreled out of the fire and ran right to Harry.

Percy should have died. He ran right into the flame but did not burn. The giant was keeping him alive so he could kill Percy. He could see light ahead when a distant rumbling shook the ground. I hope Harry is ok, he thought. He finally stumbled out of the flame into an impossible sized giant.

Harry was surrounded. He just kept firing spells everywhere and hoped hit it them. There was so many he couldn't miss. A few flanked Harry and ran through the fire thinking that if a demigod could do it they could do it. They were wrong. Eventually after a lot of fighting the remaining centaurs scattered after hearing the giant. Soon all was calm.

You couldn't say the same in Percy's case. The giant was even worse in person. He had an immense scythe in one hand and his whole body was armored. Percy's sword could barely damage him. He ducked and rolled, while slicing all over but it hardly helped. Percy was running out of energy. He needed a miracle and soon.

Harry was sprinting to the Pegasus he needed to help Percy and fast. He mounted the Pegasus and tried to fly. It was like riding a horse, easy for anyone but Harry. He went up, down, wavering with no control. Finally he got it and soared toward the flames.

Percy could just see above him a Pegasus with Harry on its back. Thank the gods. Harry flew over, stabbing and jabbing at the giant's head. The giant was blinded and with final courage Percy climbed up his back and impaled his sword. The monster fell back with a thud. They were victorious!


	7. Vea

Chapter 7: Vea

"Nice job" Percy congratulated

"You too"

They set off down the hill to the clearing. Fire fighters now seemed to be able to control the fires and it seemed they were downgrading in size. They made it to the outskirts of the park when suddenly the huge shadow stood before them.

"I warned you the world would be destroyed any way. You stayed strong Harry Potter and did not kill Percy, bad mistake. And for you Percy, you could have lived a happy life if you did not cross me. I will kill you and send you to the doors of death if my name isn't Vea. The ghosts of the mother of earth and the most powerful wizard of all time! You will die!"

The black silvery mass of Vea moved toward Percy and has quick as lighting flung him across the meadow. Harry slightly prepared shot a spell right at the monster but it went right through. Now scared he stumbled backwards and tripped over Percy that was just regaining his balance. They were both on the ground and Vea loomed above them with the scythe in hand. She swung it but Percy's agility blocked it away and he rolled under the legs and jabbed the monster's back. Golden ichor the blood of immortals spewed out. Harry it a well aimed spell right into the wound and it exploded. Vea doubled over in pain smashing one of the vacant fire trucks aside. Percy got an idea. Using the water in the truck he lifted it up and threw it at the monster. Knowing it would go through Harry grabbed Percy's sword and opened a gash that the truck wedged itself in. Percy's sword was the only thing that could pierce it because of its celestial bronze blade. Vea collapsed and evaporated into the air. Harry and Percy silently slipped on to the Pegasus and flew away.


	8. The Parting

Chapter 8: The Parting

"Awhile ago a man once said I will meet a great friend that will help me defeat my and his greatest enemy. You are that friend. It was great to meet you Harry Potter"

"Maybe someday our two worlds will come together and we will see each other again, but for now it was a pleasure meeting you Percy Jackson"

The two best friends bonded for life during that period of time that they will never forget. Harry was right of course they did meet again, for every holiday and get together those kids had.

"Wow look big they have grown" Percy said proudly

"I know" said Harry. "James is thirteen, Albus is twelve and Lily is ten"

"Wow, Lily is going to Hogwarts next year"

"Yep, and your son Jake should be claimed soon correct?"

"Yep, I hope someone from the Fifth cohort will claim him. I can't wait until he is part of the legion."

They both admired their children with great affection while their wives, Ginny and Annabeth were in the Kitchen cooking the turkey for the Thanksgiving feast. It was a wondrous sight that the two half-bloods could get along so well.


End file.
